veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Digital Dailies (transcript)
"Digital Dailies" is a DVD feature included in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, following the commentary of Larry the Cucumber, Mr. Lunt and Khalil. For the rest of the editors, you might watch the video while reading this transcript. Transcript Larry: Okay, okay. Here we go. uh... This is Larry the Cucumber. Mr. Lunt: And this is Mr. Lunt. Larry: We're--We're the producers, and... oh, who's that right there-- Ah, yeah, yeah, yeah. uh, uh... Khalil: I am Khalil, and I'm your editor for today. I will be running the show for you and pushing all these fancy buttons. Oh. What does this one do? Mr. Lunt: Do you know how to edit? Khalil: Editing runs very deep in my family. Mr. Lunt: Oh, that's good. Larry: Well, okay. So this is the deal: We're the producers of the show, and we come in for what's called "dailies", where we watch, uh, the shots from the day before... Okay, Khalil, why don't you go ahead and roll the first shot for us. (Clip is rolled; the route 99 scene from the start.) Mr. Lunt: Isn't this shot yesterday? (Rewinding clip) Larry: Okay, wait a minute. Mr. Lunt: What was that? What am I looking at? I don't even know what I'm looking at! Larry: Okay, this is when the van is traveling down the road, but I think... can we frame through that? (Clip is rolling at freeze-frame motion) Khalil: One frame at a time. Beep... beep... Larry: Over on the edge there, we got somebody sticking in there... look, look, wait... go faster, Khalil. Khalil: I am going as fast as I can!! Larry: Okay, stop! Look right there! Khalil: That is not my fault. Larry: That is Dad Asparagus standing on the hill right there. Mr. Lunt: What's he doing there? Larry: I don't know. I don't know. Mr. Lunt: Was he looking for a donut? Larry: I don't know. Oh, you know what it was? He dropped his keys, and he got out of the van to get them, and then we rolled back the shot. He forgot to get back in the van. Mr. Lunt: That's not right. We can't put that in the film, right? Larry: No. Alright, we gotta do that one over again. Okay, reshoot-- We're gonna shoot that again. Okay, roll the next shot. Khalil: Okay, moving right along. (Next clip is rolled; a rough animation shot of the porcupine close-up. Part of the ground is black, part of the grass is sandy, and a guitar is flying throughout the clip.) Mr. Lunt: It kind of got a keen John Malkovich feel to it. Larry: It does. Yeah. Khalil: What is this? Larry: Oh! It's a-- Oh, I thought that was the boom mic, but it's a guitar. Look at that! Mr. Lunt: What? Larry: It's a guitar flying across the screen! Mr. Lunt: What kind of movie is this?! Khalil: What kind of film are you making, young man?!? Larry: Wow... We gotta redo that one too. What's with those big... black spots... is that an Oil slick?, Oh, I know what happened. The-- The van leaked oil, it got all over the guitar, and it slipped out of Dad's hands, and it went flying out the window. Mr. Lunt: But I don't think that adds to the story. Just kinda confuses. Can we go to the next...? Khalil: As an editor, I would suggest cutting the shot out. (Next clip is rolled; Laura going down the hill) Larry: Ahh! Uh-oh! Oh yeah, this is where-- Okay... Oh yeah, I remember this. We all had a good laugh over this one. Khalil: I've heard of this ride in Disney World. Larry: This is where Bob put on the brakes a little too fast, and Laura's seat became disconnected. Let's roll that one again, Khalil. Khalil: Okay, back and forth. Here we go. Mr. Lunt: Looks like footage of her on Splash Mountain. Larry: Look at that. Mr. Lunt: What is that? Larry: That's some funny stuff right there. Khalil: (rewinding the clip) I will go slower now. Look at this. (The clip is rolling in slow motion) Mr. Lunt: Yeah, that's what happens when you go down the hill and you forget your van like that. Khalil: Now is she really in the forest or is that a weird screen projection? Larry: Uh, no. She's in the forest. Mr. Lunt: She's on a rail, right? Khalil: And she's not even wearing her seatbelt! Larry: Yeah, we didn't get the shot of her going into the water. That was pretty funny. Okay, let's cue up the next shot. Khalil: Okay, here we go. Next shot coming up! (Next clip is rolled; two rough animation shots of the seafood restauraunt parts of the movie; Pa Grape's mouth is abnormally huge.) Mr. Lunt: Crazy... This is craz-- What on Earth?! Larry: Look at that mouth! Mr. Lunt: What's the matter with Pa's mouth? Larry: AHH! Khalil: *Laughing* Oh, this is going to be a good one. I told him he had a big mouth and he would not believe me! Mr. Lunt: He's like a large mouth bass or something! Larry: It is! Like he just swallowed a ruler or something. Khalil: (rewinding) I have to see that one again! Larry: Wait, wait. Park it on frame there. Okay, wow! Look at that! (Clip is paused) Mr. Lunt: He could swallow Junior, you know, with one bite. You can see-- Just like a black hole to another dimension inside his head. Larry: Yeah, that's like the Wardrobe. He could go through there and get to Narnia. Mr. Lunt: That's insane! Khalil: That's just like the belly of the whale! Mr. Lunt: That could be a whole 'nother movie right there! Okay, we got nothing so far. Larry: Okay, let's go to the next shot. (Next clip is rolled; three rough animation shots involving Junior, his eyes popping repeatedly) Khalil: Going to the next shot. Is... this it? Larry: Oh, look at those eyes! Whoo! Khalil: He's dancing in his eyes! Larry: His eyeballs are dancing! Mr. Lunt: What's the deal with that? I don't... Do we know how to make movies, actually? Cuz this is not going very well. Larry: How do eyes do that? I don't understand that. Mr. Lunt: That's... you know, I guess it's a blood pressure thing. Khalil: I'll show it one more time. Here we go. Mr. Lunt: Man. We're never gonna get this film done if we got so many technical and biological difficulties. Larry: That's true. Alright, let's keep going. OK, Khalil. Khalil: Next shot coming up! (Next clip is rolled; as Laura pulls a fake smile, instead we see a large gap from her mouth) Khalil: This is it. Larry/Lunt: Ohhhhhhh! Ugh! Mr. Lunt: I don't wanna see that again. Larry: Aaaahhhh! Mr. Lunt: Let's freeze-frame this one! Khalil: Ohh, no! Mr. Lunt: Not before lunch, man! Larry: Wow! Mr. Lunt: That's making me ill! Larry: Poor Laura... Mr. Lunt: Holy mackerel. Was she animated by some Ren and Stimpy animator or something? What's that all about?! Holy cow... That's some portal to another dimension. Khalil: That looks like a very large burp. Larry: Oh yeah. Mr. Lunt: OK, Khalil, I don't wanna see that anymore. Khalil: Going on. (Next clip is rolled. Rough animation shots of Jonah first talking with the pirates. Pa Grape's outfit is black, as is part of his mustache. Larry's left eye pupil is twitching to the side, as is Jonah's.) Larry: Yeah, let's keep going-- Oh, look at that! Khalil: It's Zorro! Mr. Lunt: This is where Pa... Larry: Oh! Oh! Ow! Look at my eye! Oh! Ow! Khalil: How do you do that? That is one neat party trick. Larry: OH!!! Jonah's doing the same thing. Mr. Lunt: That's what you get when you shoot on Johnny Cash day. Larry: Oh, yeah. Mr. Lunt: Cuz Pa Grape; he takes everything so literally, he shows up in costume... Look at me, I'm normal. I'm doing my job. I'm not messing anything up! Look! I'm perfect! Khalil: What is going on with Larry's eyeball? Mr. Lunt: Look at you! Your eyeballs are flipping out, and I got Johnny Cash! Larry: I went to the optometrist that morning, and, you know, they gave me a little... Mr. Lunt: They put those drops in your eyes? Larry: Yeah... Remember when I scratched my eye during production? Mr. Lunt: Ohhh, right... Larry: Yeah, they gave me some numbing drops and my eye got a little lazy there. Mr. Lunt: Oh, that's too bad. Khalil: Good thing you got to keep the patch for the wardrobe. Larry: Yeah. Okay, let's go, Khalil. Next sequence, please. Khalil: (fastfowarding through the clip) Next button coming up! Mr. Lunt: Eh, this is... This film's turning into one... (Next clip is rolled. Jonah is startled by the Twisty bag. The rough shot shows his face is invisible, a black line going through and only his eyes and nose are visible on his face.) Larry: AH! Whoa, look at that! Mr. Lunt: What's going on? Larry: Look at Jonah! Khalil: That is his stunt double! You used the wrong actor! Mr. Lunt: OH, MY--! Goodness! It's like that Kevin Bacon film where he's not actually in the film, because he's invisible. Khalil: And he still got payed for it! Mr. Lunt: He still got payed, but... wow... that's a... that's a freak-out, man. This is turning into, like, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest or something. Larry: Wow, look at that. How's he doing that with that black streak down his face. I wonder if that's like a David Copperfield thing. Maybe he talked to David about that one. Mr. Lunt: Maybe so... Larry: We're gonna have to ask him. Alright, next shot, Khalil. Khalil: I want to find a shot with me in it. (Next clip is rolled. Khalil is released from the bag. Rough animation shows cheese curls flying throughout the place.) Khalil: Oh, there I am! Larry: WHOA, look at that! Leafies everywhere! Mr. Lunt: Man! Khalil: Oh, those were helium cheese curls. I remember this take. Larry: Yeah, helium cheese... Yeah, because remember, we had that big fan on in there. Mr. Lunt: They're so light. Larry: Remember that production number we have originally in this... in this scene... Khalil: Eat fluffy, not stuffy! Eat fluffy, not stuffy! Larry: ...and the wind's blowing through his turban. It's kinda like that Celine Dion feel... Yeah, I think they left the fan on, and those cheese curls just went nuts. Mr. Lunt: Man, they got-- The balistics on those cheese curls are pretty incredible. Khalil: We're lucky no one was injured in this shot. Mr. Lunt: Man, that's crazy. Khalil: I'll be moving along to the next one now. Larry: Yeah, move along please. Mr. Lunt: They can poke Archibald's eyes or something... (Next clip shows Jonah meeting Khalil. The barrel Khalil is supposed to be on is missing.) Khalil: Oh, there I am. Larry: Oh, look at that! (clip ends) He's riding on his magic cheese curl! (rewinding) Look at that! That's, uh... We got that one from George Lucas. It's like one of those hover cheese curls. Mr. Lunt: Yeah? Larry: Yeah. Mr. Lunt: Holy mackerel, that's crazy. Khalil: And they would not let me keep it. I wanted it in my trailer, but they said, "No, no, no. It belongs to the company. You may not have this hovercraft." Mr. Lunt: Man... That's some cheese curl... Larry: That is pretty cool. Mr. Lunt: I'm telling you... So we got, like, 10 shots so far, and none of them can go in the film. Larry: But we got-- Our next movie could be Khalil and the Magic Cheese Curl. Wouldn't that be a good one? Khalil: I think that would be a wonderful idea. Mr. Lunt: Sounds too much like The Smurfs to me. Larry: 'A whole new cheese curl...' Mr. Lunt: Don't hold your curl... I don't know what that means. Khalil: You are making fun of me! I'm going to the next shot! Larry: I want to be, part of that cheese curl... (Next clip shows a 3D character turnaround, supposedly of Khalil. The only things visible are the eyes, mouth, and a little gray cube.) Larry/Lunt: OHHH!!! Mr. Lunt: Man, look at that! What's that all about? Larry: Nice teeth, Khalil. Khalil: Thank you very much. Larry: Wow, how'd you do that? Did you take that same ointment...? Khalil: It was vanishing cream. Mr. Lunt: He saw the whale, and he got scared right out of his skin. Larry: Wow. Mr. Lunt: Yeah, I read about that, you know, when I was in medical school... Khalil: Well my skin was off to the dry cleaners. Mr. Lunt: But I've never actually seen it until now. It's kinda crazy. Why's he got a little cube down on his tail end? Larry: What is that cube there? Mr. Lunt: Have you been eating ice cubes? Khalil: That is actually a heart valve. Larry: You have a dice in your pocket? Mr. Lunt: Ohh, a heart valve. Larry: Oh, wow. Khalil: Yes. Not too many people know much about my surgery many years ago. I am doing much better now, thank you very much! Mr. Lunt: That's 11 bad shots in a row! Man, we are-- (The next clip shows Jonah looking at Khalil in question to Pa as he climbs up to the top of the ship. Khalil's eyes and mouth are visible once again.) Larry: Oh, look at that! That was Khalil with his vanishing cream again! Mr. Lunt: Forgot his skin again! Khalil: You see, I tried to show up for work, and they said, "No, go home and heal yourself." Mr. Lunt: "Go home and get dressed!" I think is what they said. You can't come in without your skin on. This is a family film! Larry: That's right. Mr. Lunt: Man, but Kevin Bacon... He's got nothing on this. Larry: No shirt, no skin, no service. Mr. Lunt: Six degrees of Kevin Bacon... I think we got at least five of them on the screen right now. Larry: Yep. Okay, next uh....next shot, Khalil. Khalil: Here we go, this is the next shot. Khalil: Next shot. (The next clip shows the plank with no pirate ship around it.) Larry: Alright, okay, oh there's the Jonah shot, that's the big storm. Mr. Lunt: Big eyes, big eyes. Larry/Lunt: WHOA!!!!!!! Mr. Lunt: OH! Wait a minute! Larry: Hey, what happened to the boat? Khalil: I can't even see the waves! Mr. Lunt: Boy, that's a brave new world. Larry: Wait, go back! Holy cow! Mr. Lunt: I'm telling you that much. Larry: Look at that. Mr. Lunt: Worked like magic vanishing cream. Khalil: He's using a magic plankton. Larry: Wow! Mr. Lunt: But you know, if the audience has focused on Jonah, then maybe they won't notice. Larry: Yeah? Khalil: Notice what? Larry: Yeah, they may not notice that. Yeah! Notice what? There's nothing else to notice. Mr. Lunt: Right, it's when you've got a short actor like you know, Tom Cruise or Dustin Hoffman, and you've got him with a tall leading lady, you dig the trench, you have the guy, the girl walk in a trench, the guy who's walking up on a plank or something, and no one ever notices, all these cheats in Hollywood, people don't notice. Larry: Yeah, this was my good vibe, my good vibe. Mr. Lunt: We could pull this off with anything. Khalil: And I am a skilled editor, I will do this for you. No one will notice. Mr. Lunt: Alright, I think that works. Larry: Yeah. Mr. Lunt: I think that's okay. Larry: Okay. Khalil: One more time here, a little slowly, I will make sure I miss nothing else. Larry: Alright. Mr. Lunt: He's looking pretty good. Larry: Okay. Khalil: Very good, very good. Larry: Not noticing anything...and uh... ooh... I don't... Yeah... Mr. Lunt: I don't think they're gonna notice that. Khalil: That right? Larry: You don't think so? Mr. Lunt: I think we can pull this one off. Larry: Okay, alright, well, next shot, please. Khalil: Okay, next shot coming up. Mr. Lunt: So that's...we've got two shots. That's pretty good out of, like, twelve. (The next shot goes to the Whale with some animation error.) Larry/Lunt: Oh, OHHH! Larry: Look at those warts! Mr. Lunt: That's the whale, his warts didn't stay on, you know they used with that spearmint gum. Larry: Pronton W? oh no wait, that's to get rid of 'em, maybe-- Mr. Lunt: Maybe it gets rid of warts. Larry: Yeah, okay, but then... Mr. Lunt: Yeah, spearmint gum... Larry: But they're loyal warts! Look at that, they're gonna follow him. They wanna follow, his warts... oh wait, and look at the ship, it's like halfway in the water, let's bail out the boat and get this over with. Khalil: I am beginning to realize why it takes so long to make these movies. Larry: Okay, let's go to the next shot. Khalil: Next shot coming up. Mr. Lunt: Loyal warts. You know, I think that might be a... (The next shot goes to the angels who are singing near Jonah, but only a finger puppet look alike) Larry: Oh, look at that! Mr. Lunt: What is going on? Larry: Jonah lost his....his hat over this shot. Mr. Lunt: You think they won't notice that? Larry: I don't know. Khalil: I think he looks like a Jonah puppet, look at that. Mr. Lunt: It's like a finger puppet, look at that. Larry: Oh yeah, look at that. Mr. Lunt: Man, that's a Jonah puppet. Larry: Wow, that's just a little finger puppet. Khalil: These are weird. Mr. Lunt: The funny thing is that the angels don't seem to notice. Larry: Yeah, they don't, they're just singing away. Mr. Lunt: They act like they don't know about that. Khalil: They are professional angels. Mr. Lunt: We're hanging out with some stubby little bald we-don't-know-what-it-is, but that's okay, as long as we get our crispy creams at the end of the shoot, we're happy as clams. Larry: That's right. Mr. Lunt: Crazy. Larry: Okay, we gotta do that one again. Larry: Okay, let's go to the next shot. Khalil: Next shot coming up. (The next shot goes to Jonah going to Nineveh, but with bubbles instead of sweat on his face and Khalil wearing sunglasses.) Khalil: Oh there I am. Larry/Lunt/Khalil: Oh! Ohhhh! Larry: Wow! Mr. Lunt: My goodness, this is when Khalil... that's you... Khalil: That is me. Mr. Lunt: I think you had your...was it your bubble machine? Khalil: Yes, it was a practical joke I played on Jonah. Mr. Lunt: Yeah. Larry: Well you know, the remedy for the vanishing cream, um, kinda had some side effects. Mr. Lunt: (laughs a bit) Khalil: These are invisible warts. Mr. Lunt: Or something or Jonah's just popping all over the place. Larry: That's kinda disgusting. Mr. Lunt: It's kinda cool, I like it. Khalil: I think I will use this picture on my Christmas card this year. Mr. Lunt: Besides, You could have Don Ho following him on the camel singing Tiny Bubbles. Larry: Tiny bubbles... Mr. Lunt: On the prophet... Larry:'' Okay, Khalil........ Khalil: Going on, here we go. Mr. Lunt: I think that could be big. Larry: Okay. (The next shot goes to the Nineveh Palace, but with a Ninevite Pea inflating and deflating.) Larry: Oh this is when-I noticed one thing. Mr. Lunt: What? Larry: You see-you see that pea in the background? he's inflating. Look at that. He's getting bigger through the whole shot. Mr. Lunt: Wow, you're right! Larry: Yeah, he's kinda walking and talking and growing at the same time. Khalil: What was he eating? Mr. Lunt: Well, we've had those inflatable peas for extras, 'cause we didn't have the budget for real extras. Larry: Yeah. Mr. Lunt: I guess we forgot to turn off the air, huh? Larry: That's right, yep. Mr. Lunt: Man. Larry: He's got that little balloon like helium balloon machine right behind him. Mr. Lunt: Yeah? Larry: I think he's experiencing, but you can't see it. Mr. Lunt: It's a good thing the director yelled 'CUT!' before he blew. Larry: Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep. Mr. Lunt: Man, that would've been-that would've scared the kids. Larry: It would've. Mr. Lunt: Blown pea all over the place. Khalil: Like pea soup. Mr. Lunt: That would've been really... Larry: Pea soup. Mr. Lunt: Pea soup. Larry: Okay, we're gonna redo that one again. Khalil: Okay, next shot coming up. Mr. Lunt: I think so. Khalil: Next shot coming up, here we go. (The next shot goes back to the Twippo Concert scene, but with Dad Asparagus being stuck to the camera.) Khalil: ... Ah, yes. 307 A, deci-- Larry/Lunt: Oh! Whoa! Mr. Lunt: Wait a minute, what happened there? Larry: Looks like Dad got stuck to the camera. Mr. Lunt: Man, are you doing the compositing on this, Khalil? 'cause this is really sloppy. Khalil: I am taking offense to that. Mr. Lunt: Wow. Larry: This is like that David Copperfield trick that he does, you know, where he's got the Statue of Liberty in the background and he closes the curtain. Mr. Lunt: Yeah? Larry: But then the whole platform moves like a whole audience wave. Khalil: I think he looks like a weatherman, the way they move the picture behind him. Mr. Lunt: Right. Mr. Lunt: You know, they always say that Dad Asparagus likes to stay on top of things. Larry: Yep, yep, it's true. Mr. Lunt: He's very organized. Khalil: I think it looks like he is hogging the camera. Mr. Lunt: I thought it was a metaphor. Larry: Yep, yep. Mr. Lunt: I guess not. Larry: Alright, let's uh, get that one over again. Mr. Lunt: Next! (The final shot goes to the ''Jonah Was a Prophet segment, but with crazy glitches) Larry: Next! Mr. Lunt: I don't think they'll go for that. Mr. Lunt: Ooh....... Larry: Oh, what's this? Mr. Lunt: Oh, oh, oh, hey, oh wow! Larry: Uh oh, blinking. Mr. Lunt: Oh, oh. Larry: Blinking. Mr. Lunt: Man, that's some kind of funky disco. Larry: I remember this....... Mr. Lunt: Ooh, ah! Larry: I remember that shot. Khalil: Let me run this one again, I'll back it up. Larry: That tickled. Mr. Lunt: Back it up, play it again, that's a fun one there. Whoa, ho, ha ha! Khalil: Oh, wrong one, I went too far, here we go. Mr. Lunt: Khalil, what are you doing? Larry: Yep, look at that, what is that? Mr. Lunt: Wow! Larry: Yeah, that's just flickering on and off. Mr. Lunt: You know, I think the kids would really go for that, 'cause they like-it's kind of MTV, kind of, quick cut... flashy... Larry: Yeah, this was a musical number.... Mr. Lunt: Highly syncopated. Larry: Yeah, that could work. Mr. Lunt: You know 'cause kids these days, if you ever watched like even a Pop Tart commercial these days- Larry: Uh huh. Mr. Lunt: They look like, crazy like that. Larry: Yeah. Mr. Lunt: Everything's flashing, and changing, this could really be big. Larry: That-well, okay, so we've got-we've got one good shot, possibly two, um, I think that's the end, it looks like uh, that's the last shot, right, Khalil? Khalil: Yep, that is all the tape I have today. Larry: Okay. Mr. Lunt: That's all we've got today? well, it was a pretty good day 'cause yesterday, you know, we didn't have any good shots. Larry: We didn't have any good shots. Mr. Lunt: In fact, we haven't had any good shots for about a month. Larry: Yeah. Mr. Lunt: And we've got one today. Larry: We've gotta get this show on the road. Larry: Well, thanks for joining us, kids, at our uh dailies, our digital dailies session. Mr. Lunt: You ever wonder why it takes you know, like, 12 years to make a movie, you can see now that the hit through miss ratio- Larry: Yep. Mr. Lunt: Is not very good. Khalil: Alright, that is all for today. Larry: Alright, that's it, everybody. Larry: Alright, see you tomorrow. Mr. Lunt: Okay. Khalil: Okay, we'll be seeing you, same time, same channel. Mr. Lunt: Can I have another donut? Larry: Yeah. Khalil: But not the jelly, that one is mine. Category:Episodes transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts Category:Transcripts almost complete Category:Complete Transcripts